


Pillow talk

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: You love Steve and you believe he has some feelings for you. One day, after thinking about it, he decides to clarify why he acts like that in front of you.





	Pillow talk

Great power comes with great responsibilities. That was something you had learnt while living in the so called “Avengers Tower”. After finding you in the middle of a mess, Nick Fury had decided it was a good idea for you to join the team. “You will be useful for Humanity”, he once said.

The power of invisibility is a useful one, it can be used for good deed; sometimes you were in charge of the sneak attack when on missions, other times you would overtake the group and make way for them.

You were a person with great power but we can say you also had a great flaw: your own laziness would make the very best of your invisibility. Didn't you want to be in one place? You would just use your power and leave unnoticed. Didn't you want to take those animal-shaped cookies from Natasha because you were too lazy to go out to buy them? Creeping behind her in order to catch two or three was a very easy task as she couldn’t see you. And, also, did you want to prank someone? That would be a very easy thing for you to do.

Pranks were really funny, even more when it was you and Sam teaming up in order to play a joke on the former Winter Soldier. You could recall a few marvellous moments of that kind.

Choosing to stay with the avengers had made you feel alive again. You had met really good friends there, to whom you can call your family. You loved all of them, but, as Natasha once had told you, you always had a favourite avenger in your mind.

 

* * *

 

Steve Rogers was one of a kind. Since the first time you two had met in the middle of a battlefield, he had treated you with care. At first, you thought it was normal, but soon you started to notice that specific look he would only show when you appeared.

Always looking at you longingly, as if trying to discover something, as if in need of something he might have been afraid of. That was what you thought, but maybe it was just what your own feelings towards him made you see.

Steve was the one who suggested to be your trainer and, even though you were grateful for his help, those moments were not so wonderful. Sometimes you could really hate how stern he was when teaching you self-defence. Always so serious, not giving you any break. “You must learn this, it's for your own safety”.

You knew it was for the best, but your aching body was not so grateful afterwards, when you were on your bed without being able to move. Your bed was your shelter. You loved sleeping and it didn't help either when you had to wake up so early in the morning in order to train with him, although your love for him would make it much easier.

 

* * *

 

 

And today was not so different. The sound of someone knocking on your door woke you from a placid dream. You turned around and faced the annoying door.

“It's only five...” you murmured to no one.

“Y/N! Come on!” Steve shouted from the corridor. “It's a great day for training!”, he didn't stop knocking on the door.

“No!” you said, but he couldn't hear you.

Maybe, just maybe, if you stayed silent he would let you sleep a bit more. Maybe he couldn't sense you were awake, glaring at the door.

“I know you are awake!” his words made you start thinking for a plan B.

“Come on!”, he said and this time he decided to open the door, finding you rolled in your blankets, as if they could keep you away from your duties.

“Y/N?” his voice with a hint of impatience.

“No”, that was all you said, turning around to avoid his stare.

Sighing, Steve moved from the threshold and went towards the other side of your bed in order to face you.

“There is a mission in a few weeks and you need to learn lots of things before going!” He had always been patient with you, as you were still adjusting to this new life. But recently there had been a change in him. Impatience was the word you could think of. He was impatient for you, as if he had to tell you something and didn't dare.

“No. I'm too comfortable here, thanks”, you continued saying while taking the pillow and putting your head under it.

Steve started approaching you. “I am not going to wait any more”.

His words could have a second meaning. But you were too sleepy to realise.

“No!”

As Steve was reaching his hand in order to take the pillow away so he could see you, he opened his mouth in order to say something. You sensed his hand on your _perfect_ pillow.

“No!”, you repeated but, this time, it was you who decided to move the pillow, though the action that followed was something Steve didn't expect.

Taking your pillow, you threw it towards his face with great strength while he was about to give you an ultimatum. You were too strong when sleepy. The pillow immediately hit his face with a _bump_ , surprising the two of you.

You were not sleepy any more. Steve was not understandable any more. There, in front of your bed, looking at you with a straight face, his calm demeanour made you stay still, waiting for his response.

But he didn't move.

“I... Steve, you see...” you said, still rolled in your blankets but scooting over the other end of the bed, never breaking your stare from his.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment, and you thought he wast trying to calm himself. You had just interrupted his speech with a pillow and he wasn't ready for that. Neither were you.

He opened his eyes and yours widened. “That's enough!”, he shouted and his next move was more surprising than your previous one.

Following your movement towards the other end of the bed, he reached both arms and without removing your blankets, he picked you up, putting you on one of his shoulders. You couldn't even scream, too surprised by his actions.

“We said you have to train”, he told you while leaving your warm room. “And we said you would have an early timetable”.

Struggling was useless, his grip on you was too strong. You tried to hide your face against his back so that you could avoid people's gaze but it was fruitless. Steve continued telling you off as he walked through the corridors in order to reach the gym, which was empty.

Once he run through the door, he let you go. You fought against your own balance as you started to unroll from your blankets, leaving you in your pyjamas.

Those embarrassing pyjamas were what broke Steve's seriousness. Laughing, he couldn't stop looking at you, making you feel a bit abashed.

“You could have let me change my clothes first!”, you said uncomfortably.

“Sorry”, it was his only response.

Blinking slowly, you looked at him. He looked away, as if your embarrassment had passed on him. A cough, a hand going behind his head in an apology act. Then, another sigh. He had been sighing a lot these days.

“You could also have let me sleep a bit more...”, you said cheekily.

Smiling a little bit, he lowered his hand and answered. “Training is important and we are out of time”.

“I know, but...”

“The mission is too soon... I have already told Fury about this, but he insists on taking you with the team”.

“I know that too but...”, you interrupted yourself, thinking of your following words. You might take this moment as a cue to make him talk. “Why do you care that much about my training?”

An easily blushing Steve tried to avert your gaze but to no avail. He sighed again.

“I care about you”, his words were released as if he had no other choice, as if an inner voice had told him to speak up. His blush didn't disappear and matched your very own.

“Oh”, you said at the same time your brain started working on a better answer. “In what sense?” You would try everything.

There, in the middle of the gym, facing each other and you with your embarrassing clothes, Steve decided it was time, he had been practising this speech in his mind for quite a long time. Now it was the right moment.

“I... well... you see...”, he stuttered and you felt sorry for him... for a moment. “I like you”.

He said that at last.

But you couldn't help it and be uncooperative.

“Only _like_?” You said while moving forward, closer. Steve didn't know how to confess properly and you took pity on him in the end.

Without thinking twice, you shortened the space between you and hugged him around his waist. His arms automatically hugged you back. “This kind of _like_?”, you said giggling and looking up at him.

Steve didn't answer with words, he decided it was better to just lower his head towards yours and kiss you on your lips. You didn't expect that, or did you? You accepted the loving kiss and hugged him more intensely.

The kiss was what you needed. Through that kiss Steve managed to express what he couldn't say with words. There would be a moment for those words later. Now, you decided to enjoy it.

When you broke the kiss, both shared knowing smiles. “I love you”, he said at last. _Me too, I love you too_ , that whisper was only meant for Steve to hear. Him and only him.

You didn't mind the time, you didn't mind how Steve had taken you to the gym. The second kiss that accompanied your words made up for everything.

 

* * *

 

“You know?”, you drew Steve's attention.

Later that day, when you were taking a break in the main living room, sitting down on one of those spacious sofas, you decided to remember how _perfect_ the day was.

“You could have told me about your feelings in my bedroom”

“Why?”, he asked.

“Well...”, you said cuddling him, moving impossibly closer to his side. “We could have had a proper **pillow talk** back there”.

Steve looked at you questioningly but, then, he just burst into laughter as he remembered the flying pillow. From his hugging position, he pulled you on his lap, his arms enclosing you.

“Oh, don't think I have forgotten”, he said as he kissed you again.

The rest of the team would find the two of you on that position, but you would be too focused to pay them any attention. Today was only meant for you two.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first work :)


End file.
